Hidden
by hayolee
Summary: Jade is just a simple maid, she serves James who saves London by defeating all the very bad demons. Suddenly one day she is whisked into the phantomhive manor to not only find out she has a sadistic demon madly in love with her, but she discovers a sad truth about her hero James. OCx Sebastian
1. Foreign Soil

**So this is an actual Fan Fiction, so yeah It will be awesome. Its Black Butler or kuroshitsuji so here goes nothing. PLEASE REVIEW :D**

* * *

I honestly have no purpose, or none I can find yet. I spend my days reading and learning things that won't ever help me in life. Master says I should focus on serving him and not reading. He says I should be glad he saved me from the misery of the dark depths of London. Master purifies the streets, cleaning them from the demonic scum. I soon found out it literally was demons he was cleaning from the cities gutters. Master James and his partner Jeffery spent their days luring and capturing demons and monsters. I was always glad to help, but they usually used me as bait. I didn't like being bait I'll admit it but Master James would always tell me demons loved beautiful young woman, and my sacrifice was going to help people's lives. I was glad to help but still felt uncomfortable. Master James was a demon when he was angry. He would hit me brutally and occasionally knock me out. I never spoke out of turn, because master disliked me to. Each spoken word was a slap on the face. Every sentence a switch to the face, and every time I interrupted him a belt to the face. I hated it but this was life and mine belonged to master.

I sat in my room listening to the birds sweet melodies. They hummed me to sleep, a lullaby I always greatly loved. The wind whispered my name. I paused and looked around. When I said the wind whispered my name, I wasn't speaking metaphorically. It whispered it again, this time adding_ QUICKLY LEAVE IS HOUSE_. I felt uncomfortable, I pinched myself to clarify I wasn't sleeping. I picked up my Journal and my necklace and walked into the hallway. I was suddenly surrounded in flames. I felt a hand grab me by my sleeping gown and I was dragged away just as the fumes hit me, and I passed out.

* * *

"She will make an excellent maid Sebastian. You may go see to her now, beware your needs." I heard a voice, it sliced through my skull leaving me a splitting headache. Was that always there? Who was this Sebastian fellow? I let my eyelids drift open fluttering. In front of me stood a gorgeous young man. His hair was black and parted in an odd way. His eyes were crimson, but if looked at from the right light looked brown. I combed at my tangled brown curls trying to make sense of these strange happenings. He closed his eyes into a wide smile. Odd... He had an interesting smile. "My master will see you soon, I ordered you a new dress, starting today you will become a maid at the phantomhive manor. We found you lying on the ground outside the ruined Paterson manor, welcome to the team." The odd man said as his voice cut into my thoughts like honey, tempting me into a sweet snack. I shook my head. The phantomhives? The queens guard dog, the one my master suspected to be a demon? What happened to the manor. It burned?! Where was my journal and necklace? I turned my head slightly and saw the only two items I have ever owned. Now, if the manor burnt down it must have been demons. I had to find master. I made my escape zooming down the halls. Gosh the phantomhive manor was so large. I ran straight into the man, who was obviously a servant . He caught me by my elbows and bended down to my level. I could feel his breath in my face. " Mrs. please calm yourself, young master will take care of you until Mr. James comes to bargain for you." Then he kissed my neck and walked away. I felt my face go bright red as I turned to go back to my room and write this whole thing down. I felt like I was lost. Lost in a foreign ground.


	2. Too Much Of A Bad Thing

I slipped into the pretty sea blue dress that had been laid onto the dresser near my bed. I fixed my necklace, forcing the little jar of red liquid to be present to everyone. The thought scared me that I had my necklace off for at least a day in a foreign manor. Master James told me that by putting my blood in that little jar along with a few herbs, my blood wouldn't stand out to demons. As soon as I put on my necklace I heard a knock on my door. I opened it unsurprised to see the butler, Sebastian , standing in my door way.

"I came to make sure you were still here, seeing how you did try to run away , and the young master wishes to see you now." He said in his monotone voice. The only movement I noticed was when his eyes skimmed my necklace. Of course I suspected surprise but I could have sworn I heard a mumble about suspecting nothing less from James. Did this odd man know my master, and more importantly was Ciel Phantomhive a demon? I would soon find out. I followed Sebastian down a few beautifully decorated corridors. _CRASH_

" OI LOOK WHAT YA DID NOW, YOU RUINED IT YES YOU DID!" I peered over my shoulder to find a dark pink -haired maid cleaning a broken platter from the ground. I noticed a cute little blonde hair boy stuttering and stalling.

"AY YOU TWO BE QUIET OR SEBASTIAN WILL YELL AT US AGAIN!" A tall broad shouldered blonde male called behind them. He was smoking a cigarette, and appeared dirty and messy.

"Mrs. I would be dreadfully sorry to introduce you to the Phantomhive staff, you will be joining them shortly." Sebastian told me, the tips of his fingers delicately stroking his head as if in deep pain to introduce me to this group of servants. They suddenly were joined by a comical looking old man who just let out a _Ho Ho Ho_. Sebastian shook as head and continued down the hall. I paused staring at the group of people once more, If I was to work here, they certainly were the people for me. I walked with Sebastian into a quiet room filled with books, a desk pilled with papers was centered in the middle, behind it light peered into the small room from a window. A boy no older than thirteen was sitting at the desk writing. He let out a small smile, and looked toward Sebastian. " This is Jade, My'Lord. She is the maid you requested to work here." I stared at the boy, I was in awe on how a child could carry such great responsibilities. Was he a demon though, I could not tell, for he held himself in a manor that said he was aware of pain and suffering.

" I'm pleased to meet you I'm Ciel Phantomhive, as you know I requested you to work here due to your vast knowledge on all subjects. I will require your assistance in a few other things though, but I would guess that you wouldn't mind seeing you did help James. " The boy spoke, loud and spoke clearly, like he knew what he was doing, like he wasn't a lost, parentless child. Yet he continued," You will join the other staff, but Sebastian and I will have you working more with myself and at some point we will do the same as James, only not demons." I gasped, they knew about demons yet they did nothing?!

"Sometimes the good can be worse than the bad." Sebastian said straight-faced and serious. What did that mean? He turned his head slightly towards mine. " and too much of a good thing can be dreadful for the good."


	3. You Had Me Fooled

** WHATS THIS ! FORGOTTON MEMORIES?!**

* * *

I watched the birds from my little window in the Phantomhive manor. I felt lucky I got this little window really, Master James never let me have a window. I watched Finny run around and chase the birds and laugh. He was so care free and unaware, it made me wish I was like that. That I could just run outside and chase the singing birds, laugh and feel free. But there are chains on me, they cut deep with grief, a grief unbeknownst to my mind yet I still feel the pain. Suddenly the room began to spin and I felt myself slip into a sleep so deep it was peaceful.

* * *

I was sitting in a field with two swords about arms length in my lap. I hummed a little song to myself and thought about how great I had done in training exercises today. I had to be the best demon hunter in the entire society. Well... maybe not that good I don't want to be prideful. That pride will be my downfall.

" Jade, Mistress Jade!" It was silly James running up the hill.

"Hello James, hahaha, don't look at me like that I'm not your master. Were simply friends you don't owe me anything.!" I told him, silly James.

" I know but how will I repay you for saving me, yet you still couldn't save my family or anything I held dear so life is a bother and I wish I was dead." He said in his usually peppy voice. I noticed he held a knife. Suddenly the knife twitched and James turned into a boy maybe the age of twenty. His eyes were magenta and his teeth were sharp. I shook, I could never hurt James, even if he was a demon now he was a little boy forever in my mind. What had happened to James.

"J.. James..." I whispered backing away.

"Shhhhhh, I had fooled you this entire time haven't I? Pity I expected better from the best Demon Hunter, don't worry you won't remember a thing." He whispered to me in a crooked voice. He leaned over me with the knife, and kissed my forehead.

* * *

I got up faster than I ever had before, gasping and panting. I noticed Sebastian standing at the doorway looking at me oddly, with his head cocked to the side.

" S... S... Sebastian what are you doing here!" He took a few steps closer to my bed and sat on the edge. He didn't speak or answer me, just stared off into the distance. I realized he was staring out the window at the dark night sky.

"My... the birds make beautiful songs with their chirping, but the owls hoot is far more enticing." He said in his low honeyed voice. He glanced over at me. His eyes skimmed to my neck. I reached up to my neck instinctively, it took me a second to realize my necklace was missing. I looked at him and noticed his eyes were an odd color. They were magenta. Sebastian was a demon. I sat there waiting for him to snap my neck or kill me in an instant yet he sat there staring at me. He leaned over to my side hovering his body over mine, and kissed my ear. I froze, I was in the mix between slapping Sebastian and screaming. Sebastian leaned even closer and whispered into my ear,

" Goodnight. Have sweet dreams." He stood up and left me sitting there with a face of complete and utter shock. I didn't know how I would make it here without my Master James, but now... how would I make it at all?


End file.
